The invention comprises an overhead storage rack for vehicles. The invention may further comprise a rack with a first surface and a second surface that have different altitudes. The invention may even further comprise an overhead rack for utility vehicles with a cab and a bed. The invention may even further comprise an overhead rack that includes a hoist system. The invention may even further comprise a collapsible stand for mounting atop the rack.